The Spambot
Introduction You know about the Roblox spambots, right? I mean, you probably do, if you've been playing for more than 15 minutes at least. If you don't know what they are, they usually advertise some "Free Robux" website that's total BS. Seriously, don't go to these websites. Anyways, Spambots are everywhere, from badges, to groups, to even games! There's so many spambots out there. For one genuine human player, there's like 40 spambot/throwaway accounts. But maybe not all of these spambots are the same... Like the saying goes, for every herd of sheep, there's always one with a different color of wool... The Spambot I was playing Roblox High School, when a spambot joined the game. it had the same qualities every spambot usually has. The random username, the green skin, the rainbow spiral T-Shirt, everything... But he didn't speak a single word. None. Nada. Nothing. And he stayed there longer than usual as well, to add on to that. At first, I thought it was just an error with the system the person behind this spambot epidemic made, and moved on with my Roblox High School day. But, then, the spambot started moving around. It was following my friend, Irene. Irene, obviously weirded out by this, said "What do you want?" The spambot said: "Li4uSGVsbG8/IEFyZSB5b3UgdGhlcmU/IENhbiB5b3UgaGVhciBtZT8gQ2FuIHlvdSBoZWxwIHVzPyE=" What the heck? If this is a glitch, it's a pretty big one. I later regonized it. It was Base64. I put it in a Base64 decoder, and it translated to: "...Hello? Are you there? Can you hear me? Can you help us?!" Ok. What the actual heck is going on?! This has to be some troll account that was made to trick people into thinking it was a buggy spambot, right? ...Right?! W'rong. Oh, so wrong.' The screen started to have a red tint. Robloxians were dying. They didn't make that "Oof" sound either, they didn't made a sound at all. They never respawned either. The ground was rumbling, and the buildings were being destroyed. Wow, this guy is one clever exploiter. Mah, just kidding. The spambot then said: "T2ggbm8uLi4gSHVycnksIGhlJ3MgY29taW5nISBSdW4hIEhpZGUh" It was Base64 again, and this time it meant: "Oh no... Hurry! He's coming! Run! Hide!" I left the server then and there, but Irene wasn't as quick... Here's what she told me. A giant demon had come to the school, and mercilessly killed everyone who had happened to survive. Every Robloxian he killed would never respawn in the game, never be able to join any Roblox game again after that, and would get their account terminated 3 hours later. Irene was one of the demon's victims. Irene has been playing since 2009, and has collected a ton of Limiteds and bought a lot of robux over that time. And she hated'' ''to see all of that to go waste. Aftermath After that situation, I just had to look up more info about this. Apparently, it has happened to other people in other online games, such as Fantage, before that shut down. My account still exists, obviously, although I don't know if this entity is nothing more than a myth and Irene is lying to me by spreading it to me or not, though she's my best friend, and I know she would never do that. One creepy thing to note is that the same spambot from before is now following my Roblox account. This mysterious entity has hopped from game to game, and all of the same things had happened to players of those virtual worlds. Irene no longer plays Roblox and has migrated to Animal Jam, however, she is afraid that the same thing will happen there, and the event will occur all over again. Author's Notes Hi everyone! This is my first real attempt at a fully serious creepypasta, and not just a trollpasta. Yes, I know I made The Wii U Mystery (Wii U Nightmare) and SMB Forgotten beforehand, but those were posted on the Trollpasta wiki before it was shut down, because I honestly couldn't tell if they deserved to be on the Creepypasta Wiki or not. (Luckily, I have both of them archived.) So excuse me if it's a bit... wonky. Let me know where and how to improve, what problems are major and minor and which should be fixed, and most important of all, the overall quality of this story! How would you rate it? Let me know! Thanks for reading!~